


A place where hope blossoms

by Tashwritesagain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Happy Ending, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashwritesagain/pseuds/Tashwritesagain
Summary: Akaashi never returned as captain in his third year after Fukurodani placed second in nationals. Kuroo found himself in the most unexpected position when he had to reluctantly sub for Bokuto.Story inspired by Wufargia's Shelter series on Webtoon.
Relationships: BokuAka, KuroAka
Kudos: 6





	A place where hope blossoms

“They lost because of you.” 

Run.

Yet, he found his feet glued to the floor, heartbeat picking up as the man in front of him shuffled forward, narrowing the gap between them.

“We made a deal,” he sang-song in a sickeningly fake smile.

Run. Run. Run goddamnit!

Akaashi eyed warily as his stepfather’s hand reached forward. It could land anywhere. His shoulder, his throat, his face, the wounds from before still stung. Fuck. In between fear that numbed all sound but his heart slamming against his ribcage, and in between the flashes of potential pain that clouded his eyes, he found his body moving instinctively.

Adrenaline pumping, two hands forcefully shoved the built man against the wall, Jean’s grunt echoing across the hallway when his body collided against the doorknob, and with no seconds to spare, Akaashi ran.

He ran down the steep staircase, away from the man screaming bloody murder behind him, away from a promised world of pain because he knew his body was at its limit, he was at his limit, and if he breaks…

Then what?

Don’t listen to it. Run.

Akaashi jumped from the last 5 steps, clumsily landing on both feet and one arm, picked himself up in a thickening panic guided by Jean’s hurried footsteps and amidst pained grunts–he’s pretty sure he twisted his ankle–the 16 year old dashed across the living room to where the main door awaited, his hand was already extending towards the knob…

And then he froze. 

How?!

Jean’s hand was on his shoulder, gripping him in place with an impossibly strong force. 

“Bad choice Keiji,” the voice whispered dangerously close. His stepfather’s lips lingered at the space between his ear and neck, curling amusedly at Akaashi’s continuous effort to set himself free before Jean snaked another burly arm around the teenager’s waist.

Akaashi’s body stiffened when the callous hand dug into his t-shirt. 

“Fa..ther, please….” 

“Ah, now I’m your father?” 

“Aghhhh,” Akaashi yelped when Jean pressed his hand on a bruise around his torso. Baseball bat. Jean had swung it against his body early this week for being 5 minutes late to his cram school from consoling one off Bokuto’s emo episodes. But his stepfather had cut the ‘session’ short because he wanted to give Akaashi a chance to focus on volleyball and honour their promise.

“Keiji-kun, you are so fucking useless,” he spat venomously as his other hand moved from his shoulder to full on locking the boy in a chokehold, but not strong enough to render the kid unconscious. 

“I saw the match, I watched how you broke down and dragged the team with you. I saw how your dearest captain struggled to steer the ship all by himself because his vice-captain is a fucking wuss.

I thought you would put on more fight because of our promise but Keiji-kun, you,” Jean began pinching the bruise with every word he uttered while Akaashi’s pained grunt supplied the soundtrack to his abuse, “you are just an overall massive disappointment. But worse than that, you did not honour our promise and tried to run away.”

“You are a monster," hissed Akaashi in between bated breathe and black dots that began to fill up his vision. It was a catastrophic move, Akaashi knew it well but as Jean harrumphed and strangled the consciousness out of him, a small hint of satisfaction flashed on the boy's metallic blue eyes.

"You're only pathetic when you give up on hope," the voice in his head was the last thing he heard before his limp body crashed onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to experiment with writing because I've always had these zany ideas just swirling inside my head. Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
